Equipment and machinery often contain moving (e.g., rotating, translating) members, which require support during operation. A bearing, or similar device, may be used to support the moving member. Although some bearings may require direct contact with the member to provide the necessary support, some applications benefit from non-contact, or nearly non-contact, support for the member. Application of non-contact bearings may also include direct contact bearings for backup security.